Journey of Exiles
by The3Exiled
Summary: Summary in the first chapter. This story will be mostly crime and adventure, some VERY later chapters might contain lemons. We hope you enjoy our first collab story. Rated T for now until the supposed lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Journey of Exiles

A collaboration work between Latiasfan1, Solid205, and Raziel Beyon

Chapter one here. OK, we were skyping, and started to discuss what we could do for a collaborative story we could write. So after a few days, we came up with this! Hope you all enjoy!

Raziel; One other note, this story is written by three different authors. So expect different styles of writing while reading. Also this story will only be updated at the most, once a week. It's the best we can do with three different time zones. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Summary:

Team Rocket's on the loose again. Except this time they aren't just a bunch of idiots in costume. The cops are having trouble stopping them. After a series of coincidental circumstances, an accused felon, a wanna-be professor and a young tech expert are part of a team to stop Team Rocket from achieving their most sought goal, the capture of all legendary Pokémon.

"Human speech"

-_Telepathic speech_-

**Translated Poke-speech**

*Thoughts*

(James' POV)

*How did I get myself into this mess?*

Oh... Ya... I got into a group of 'techies' they said they were going to be doing something big. That 'something big' turned out to be something very illegal. And guess who the fall guy was... Ya, me. We had gotten through several of the firewalls before something happened. Within a few minutes, my 'team' and I went from breaking into a banks system to being over-run by cops.

I made it pretty far, but everyone else made it farther. By the time the cops had gotten me the rest of them had escaped. Imagine their surprise when they saw a fifteen year-old being dragged into the station. Now, I'm sitting in a small room, hand cuffed to a metal table, waiting for someone to bring me something to eat...

XxXxX

(Raziel's POV)

*Why did I have to volunteer for this?*

I could be doing something more productive but no, I'm stuck escorting some professor though some forest. At least I brought Anne with me. In fact, she was right next to me. Her Red and black mane was well kept and her fur smooth, always looking good. We don't battle too often so most of my Pokémon have the time to stay nice and clean.

That reminds me. Why did I leave the rest of them at the poke-centre? I should have brought the girls with me. They hate being away for long periods of time. I don't know why though. They have always been... Clingy, especially after they have reached their 'coming of age'. They always seem to want to be next to me. One time Blue and Grace even fought over it...

God, such memories, even the bad ones always seem to bring a smile to my face. But I can't get distracted. This professor isn't known for his safety when it comes to his studies. That's why he hired me. A, and I quote, 'very resourceful looking trainer', trainer... Ya right. I don't even have a single badge. I just enjoy company during my travels and happened to grow attached to my Pokémon.

"Hey, doc." I said laying my arms behind my head. "Are you almost done?" The 'doc' was a short man, compared to me, and was leaning over a bush. He had on a regular lab coat and black jeans, just another researcher trying to make his way.

"Yes, almost." He said with a wave of his hand. Anne let out a low growl, always so protective. Even with the smallest of gesture she thinks they might be a threat. "I just have to check this... Oh no." The doc shot up from his position, falling back down on his back. Okay, maybe it wasn't the doc she was growling at.

"Zor!" Anne shouted at the bush. A yellow figure burst from the foliage. Its large stingers shined in the sun light and its wings were practically invisible at the speed they moved.

"Beedrill?" I stated. "Why is it always Beedrill...? Anne, use flamethrower but keep watch for the trees!" Anne nodded and unleashed a burst of flame from her mouth...

XxXxX

(James' POV)

The least they could do is give me something to do, I've been in here for Arceus know how long and they haven't even come in. Maybe they're trying to reach my parents? Ha, good luck with that, I left them behind when I began my journey and haven't seen them since. I even went as far as to erase my identity and connection from them; it's always been my kind of thing: Computers and Pokémon.

Speaking of which, what did they do with mine? They took my belt a few minutes before throwing me in here; they'd better not touch them. I may be a young criminal but I have feelings. When is someone going to come in here?

XxXxX

(Jack's POV)

*Man, I miss Alto Mare. It's nothing like it here, too many forests and cities. I miss the flowing water and the friendly faces.*

I'm not the only one who feels that way either. My team misses home as much as I do, especially the twins. They've never really left Alto Mare before and were hesitant. But it was either leave or kiss my plans for being a professor good-bye.

Well, at least it was warm out. "Are we almost there?" Behind me two other walked with me. One was a tall male, blue hair and red eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and some tan shorts. "I hate walking around."

"Well Tio, it's either that or risk capture." I said waving a hand into the air. "And besides, you could use the exercise."

"Oh, ha-ha." The other said. She was about as tall as me, as well as six inches shorter than her brother. She had on a red t-shirt and like her brother, tan shorts. Her hair was a bright red and she had blue eyes. "Like you can talk, you just flew on-"

Tio covered her mouth. "Tia, remember, we're humans. We can't fly." He scolded. She crossed her arms and huffed. "Get angry all you want. You're the one who encouraged Jack to come here." Oh ya almost forgot. When I said I would stay in Alto Mare if that was what they would prefer, Tia rejected the idea saying that it was the chance of a life time and I couldn't miss it.

It seemed to be going good until a large flame emerged from the nearby forest...

XxXxX

(James' POV)

"So." A man wearing a suit said as he sat down. "Mister James Hayden." He laid down a file in front of me. "You are in some trouble."

*Oh sure. I've been in worse.*

"You break into a banks network and tried to wire money to a remote account."

"Right." I retorted. "Because a fifteen year old can really do that."

"I've read your file." He said opening the folder. "According to this you started your journey at eleven and have no parents." Wow, I even fooled the justice system. "And you've been in trouble before. Well, I'd like to offer you a proposition that will get you off the hook and you get your Pokémon back."

I leaned back, resting my hand behind my head. "I'm listening..."

XxXxX

(Raziel's POV)

"GET DOWN!" I shouted at the professor. After Anne roasted the first Beedrill more came. Why are they always in a swarm? They had swarmed our area and we had no way out. What I wouldn't give to have my team with me, Anne was strong but she couldn't take down all of them.

I was holding my own, pushing back the Beedrill as they tried to get close and then Anne would fry them. She was getting tired and we both knew it, I had one final plan that I had already explained. I wish I could understand them sometimes but without Lucy or Liz to translate I had nothing. "ZORO!" Anne shouted, clawing a Beedrill to the ground.

"Anne, now!" She nodded and looked to the sky, releasing a stream of fire into the air. Someone had to notice that...

XxXxX

(Jack's POV)

Who the heck would do that in a forest? "Jack I believe that's meant to be a signal." Tio stated.

"For?" I asked.

"Help." He said. "Beedrill are swarming that area. Someone must have stirred the hive."

"Okay then, let's go help!" I said running over to the tree line. "And don't worry. I'll have the others help." They both nodded and followed. After only a few steps I had to duck under a barrage of needles, Tio and Tia easily got out of the way. Okay, someone's definitely in trouble. We entered a small clearing where in the centre a tall, dark haired male stood with a strange Pokémon, fighting off the swarm.

The man stood at about five to six feet and had a thinly built stature. He wore a black t-shirt with some kind of shiny design on it. His pants and shirt were riddled with cuts, but no blood was seen. His Pokémon looked in better shape, it easily kept the Beedrill away from the cowering man in-between them. I pulled out two Pokeballs. "Angela, Esper we need some help!"

With two flashes of light, my Gardevoir, Angela, and Espeon, Esper, took to the field. Almost immediately, before I even gave the order, several of the Beedrill were thrown from the swarm in a blue aura. The man took notice and nodded, delivering a kick to an incoming Beedrill.

"Angela, keep them off of them. Esper, take them out of the sky." A bubble formed around the three, the Beedrill turning their attention away from the unbreakable barrier and towards us. Esper, with a lot of strain and a small grunt, brought the remaining Beedrill to the ground with a large crash.

-_I haven't tried that in a long time_! - Esper said. Being psychic types, my entire team can speak telepathically.

"Yes, you can gloat later." Tio said. "I suggest we check on our friends." I nodded and with the four of them following, approached the small group...

XxXxX

(Raziel's POV)

I looked up as the Beedrill crashed into the ground, fainting on impact. A trainer was walking towards me, in clothing of... strange taste... His shirt was red, almost like blood, while his dark blue trench coat contrasted sharply... I glimpsed a pair of dull silver jeans, and hiking boots. The stranger's fingers were twitching slightly, as he walked over to me, offering a hand.

"You okay? We saw your distress call... Not bad, holding out against those Beedrill for this long." I nodded as he shook my hand-only for Anne to impose herself between us, growling slightly. I placed a hand on her shoulder, soothing her.

"Easy, I think we're among friends here... I'm Raziel, thanks for the help..." The trainer smiled, and his fingers twitched even faster.

"Psyche. At least, it's my nickname. I'm called Jack, pleased to meet you." He released my hand, and I smiled. Suddenly, his Gardevoir slapped the back of his head, causing him to flinch.

"OK! OK! I'll return them..." I blinked, stunned, until he held out his hands. I ignored the papers, grabbing a familiar gold object.

"How did you get my watch?" I re-strapped it to my wrist, frowning. He laughed nervously.

"Sorry, my family history has a fair share of cat burglars. I picked up a skill for pick-pocketing... Which devolved into kleptomania." I stared blankly as Jack sighed.

"Kleptomania is when a person can't help stealing things... even when he knows it isn't right. I presume this is the prof's?" He held out a leather suitcase, which I recognised as the professor's.

"How did you get my briefcase, and my papers? These were locked securely!" Once more he laughed slightly.

"I'm also gifted at lock-picking as you saw... Really, I'm sorry about it. I couldn't help myself..." Anne growled, and he glared at her.

"You wish." He retorted.

XxXxX

(Jack's POV)

I looked up at Raziel's Pokémon, who glared.

**So now you leave...** I couldn't help it; it slipped out.

"You wish." I immediately clapped my hands over my mouth; but I could see that they'd realised my gift. Esper looked at me, and I sighed.

"I'm spending too much time around you, Esper...I speak without thinking..." Esper nodded.

-_Yep! Wait... Hey! I resent that!-_ I smirked slightly; until the Pokémon pressed me to a tree.

**Explain how you understand me, human. I'm not happy after the watch…** I gulped slightly; no-one on my team had an advantage; well, in type that is...

"Easy. I'll explain, just let me down..." She held me above her, glaring. I felt a tug in my heart; I'd glimpsed something in her hair... I pretended to struggle, which got my arms close to her hair. I quickly but surreptitiously reached out, and removed the object; only to sigh.

"Here, don't keep it in an obvious place..." She gasped, dropping me as she grabbed the small flower.

**The flower Raziel gave me... If you EVER try to take this, I'll-** I laughed.

"You'll what, girl? You wouldn't get past my team..." She glared even harder, until Raziel walked over.

"Enough, Anne. I think... Angela…? Can you keep him in line?" He turned to her, receiving a nod as she leant against a tree. I took the opportunity to speak.

"So what were you doing in the forest, anyway? And what is she? I've never seen a Pokémon like her before..." Raziel sighed.

"I was hired by this professor to act as a guard while he performed some tests. As you can tell, I'd rather wish I hadn't now. Anne's a Zoroark, from Unova." I nodded, filing away the knowledge for later.

"So, who are you exactly? Not many people use exclusively Psychic types..." I started at the question.

"What makes you think that?" Raziel grinned.

"You said your nickname was 'Psyche' so it's related to Psychic... And you used two Psychic types in battle, really just a load of guesswork." I nodded, a grin on my face.

"You got that right. Well, my name is Jack, but I'm training for a scholarship in being a professor. I came here as I want to specialise in field work, and... Well, I'm not unknown to the police in Johto... So training there was out of the question." I frowned slightly as Raziel shook his head.

"What's wrong with me..? Normally, I'm never this open to a new face..." He spoke, while sounding weary. Anne walked over to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at him quizzically. He nodded to her.

"I'm fine, Anne. Just tired… that's probably the reason that I'm acting like this…" I stepped forwards, and held out my hands to show they were empty.

"I'm not going to hurt him, Anne. Just let me… there! Angela, can you come here quickly?" I waited until she was next to me, before speaking.

"Raziel's injured… we need to get him to a Pokémon Centre, and quickly. I know you could Teleport him, but can you take Anne with you as well? I doubt she'd like being left behind…" Anne nodded, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Do you think we'll need anyone else?" Angela closed her eyes as she thought.

-_No. No-one else. Esper should take this Raziel, though. I'll take Anne.-_ I nodded.

"If you're sure… Anne, Angela's going to take you to the Pokémon Centre, OK? Esper'll take Raziel, and I'm bringing the professor." She nodded, and what looked like worry touched her eyes-then Angela gently took her hand, and in a flash of blue they disappeared. I turned to look at Esper, and my heart hardened.

"Make sure to get ALL of him this time. Got it?" He nodded, a combination of guilt and remorse on his face. He climbed onto Raziel's chest, and sat down.

-_You know that was an accident!_- Before I could reply, he disappeared with Raziel.  
>XxXxX<p>

(James' POV)

I looked up as the door opened; an Officer walked in with a file in his arm. I stared; when he dropped it onto the table, a coffee mug bounced.

"The organisation you will attempt to break open is one Team Rocket. They are wanted in Kanto and Johto, and it is believed they are trying to gain a foothold in Hoenn during the wake of the Teams Magma and Aqua uprising. Your job will be to attempt an infiltration of them so you can leak us information." I looked at the folder, my hands shaking slightly. Team Rocket was infamous to us in the inner circles; who hadn't heard of them..? The organisation that hired us out at thousands of Pokedollars an hour…

"Will I get my Pokémon back?" I hoped I would; they were my friends, like brothers and sisters to me. The Officer smiled.

"Sure. We'll take you to the meeting room. We've heard of two possible team mates, so we want you together for the briefing. If you'll come this way…" We stood, and I followed the guard out and down to a room where there was no windows, just a light, table and four chairs. I sat down, and the guard smiled.

"Don't worry; we'll bring them in soon." He closed the door, and I noticed that there was an electronic lock. I sighed, and sat back to start waiting.

XxXxX

(Jacks POV)

I sighed as I lugged the professor through the forest, Tia and Tio close by. Tia walked up to me, sidling close to me arm.

"So, Jack… Why are we helping this professor again?" I smiled at her.

"He's the guy I came here to study under. Also, seeing as he passed out after Angela and Esper teleported, I figured it would be a bad idea to leave him near the Beedrill hive." She nodded, happy with my answer and slowed down until she was next to her brother. I grinned as we passed the edge of the forest, entering a lush field of grass and trees.

"See, the town is just over that…hill." What looked like one hill, as we reached the top, turned out to be several hills and a valley.

"Think it would be easier to teleport, guys?" Tia coughed slightly and I sighed.

"Alright; think it would be easier to teleport, 'team'?" She nodded happily.

"Maybe; why don't we just… wait, Gallahad and Crayford can't teleport… What do you mean?" I turned to her, and grinned as she paled.

"NO! No way! Esper's not as skilled! He can barely teleport anything safely!" I sighed.

"I was thinking Angela, actually. And you KNOW that's an unfair opinion." I closed my eyes, and slowly cleared my mind of all thoughts. Eventually, I reached out and probed the minds I found, soon locating Angela.

-_Jack? What do you want? -_ I sighed slightly.

-_Me, Tia and Tio got the professor out of the forest, but it looks like a couple of clicks till we get to the town._- Angela psychically nodded.

-_I see you. Wait a second._ - I opened my eyes; in time to see the customary blue flash of teleportation.

**You know what you'll owe me for this, Jack.** I nodded to her.

"I know, I know… Can we get to the town now?" She nodded, as we gathered close in front of her. She wrapped her arms around us, making sure we were all held tight.

**Three… two… one.** Angela's count down ended with a flash and a brief feeling of… nothingness, I suppose. After a second, we were in the Centre. Angela released us from her arms, and I nodded.

"Thanks, Angela. I'll do what I can later for that debt." She smiled as she nodded, a twinkle in her eyes. She sat down heavily; those teleportations must've really tired her out.

XxXxX

(James' POV)

I looked up as the door beeped and opened. The Officer walked in, just as he finished speaking into his radio.

"…located in Oldale, one from Johto, suspect 'Psyche' and one from Unova, named Raziel. I'm not sure about the last one; you know how much our Unovan force over-reacts to the little things." He paused as he received a reply I missed.

"Alright, I'll tell him. Officer out." He clipped the radio to his belt, and closed the door. He turned to me, and sat down.

"Greetings from the other side, Officer." He smirked.

"Other side of the table or other side of the law? I received a report on your team mates, should they accept. One is from Alto Mare, in Johto. He's a cat-burglar, skilled in pick-pocketing and lock picking. He's codename in our system is 'Psyche' as he uses only Psychic types. The other has no actual convictions. He's a smooth talker, though; some of the things we have him down for! He's an expert on Pokémon; species, gender, name; the works. He's called Raziel." I nodded, thinking.

"What's his charge..?" The Officer sighed.

"He's from Unova… and our force there is highly strung, seeing as it's the only region where Team Rocket's not managed to infiltrate. He's been chased for a while, and well… the charges are Pokephilia. He's Lucario and Nidoqueen were seen trying to well… you-know-what… with him and they tried to arrest him. His team managed to smuggle him-against his wishes, actually into a ship, and get him to Hoenn. We've just had the e-mail with his file. We should have them in here in a few hours, maximum." I nodded as the Officer stood.

"If you need anything just say so, alright? And before you ask, your team is in good care. We can't give them to you until the team's assembled, unfortunately." He left the room, and the door locked behind him. I smirked to myself; I could easily activate the electronic lock, but that key in the door… it only unlocked when he came in. As he left, it locked. Perhaps this… Psyche could help me out…

XxXxX

(Raziel's POV)

I looked up at Nurse Joy, who smiled.

"You're perfectly fine, young man. Just try not to agitate a Beedrill nest in the near future, OK?" I nodded and stood up from the bed.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy. Erm… where's Anne?" Nurse Joy thought for a few seconds.

"She's next door. We had to remove some poison, but she's perfectly healthy. If you want you can see her no-" The wall exploded in a cloud of dust as Anne charged through it, and ran to me.

"Zoro, or ark! Zor-zor rako?" I smiled at her, and rubbed her head.

"I'm fine, Anne. Although, I'm unsure about Nurse Joy…" As I looked up, I saw that she was just staring at the hole in the wall, a shocked expression on her face.

"H-how..? These walls have steel girders in them for support, and they're plastered brick!" I looked closer at the wall, and Anne tapped my shoulder, an embarrassed look on her face.

"Zoroa… ark zora…" She handed me a piece of metal, and I realised what she'd done.

"I don't believe it. You tore out the wall, ripped the girder out and charged through the hole? Anne, I told you! In the Pokémon Centre's we're safe!" She scowled slightly.

"Zoro ark…" I sighed as I realised what she meant.

"Unova not included. Grace and Blue were a little… over the top, yes. But it wasn't their fault, and- NO!" The door smashed of its hinges as my team poured in the newly-made hole. The first two were Grace, my Lucario, and Blue, my Nidoqueen. After them came Ember, my Ninetails, and then Crystal. I was shocked to see the Suicune; I'd caught her after she was gravely injured so she could be treated, and gave her the option to remain free, only tied to a trainer by the Pokeball. She accepted, and I saw her once or twice a year. Finally, Lucy poked her head through the doorway. I smiled at her. An egg I found; pure silver; two years ago had hatched into Lucy, my Lugia. At a year old, she was the youngest on my team, but still pretty large; she could fit only her head and neck into the room. I laughed as they all crowded around me, hugging me tightly while Lucy licked me over and over.

Girls, girls! Let me go! Come on, Lucy, that tickles! Stop it!" After a few minutes, Anne finally got them to let me go-except for Blue, who squeezed tighter.

"Urk… Blue… ribs… breaking…" Something creaked in my chest, and Grace smashed Blue with a Force Palm attack, causing her to let me go. I turned around to see them glaring daggers at each other, with fire in their eyes.

"GIRLS! Enough, or else! I'll keep you in your Pokeballs for one week, maybe two!" Immediately, they stood down, hoping I wouldn't follow through on my threat.

"Good. Lucy, can I get through, please?" She pulled her head out of the door, and I walked out-only to have her wrap me in her wings. Only my head and feet were visible beneath them.

-_Daddy? You're better! I missed you…_- I chuckled slightly.

"Lucy, I told you; I'm never going to leave you girls; ever." She nuzzled me, licking my cheek as she let me go. Suddenly, the door was smashed open, and three Officers walked in.

"Raziel Beyon? I have a warrant for your arrest-GAH!" I blinked as a blur knocked him flying. The blur stopped and resolved into Grace, who growled at the officers. Blue lumbered up next to her, and grunted at the cops, her very appearance threatening. One of them gulped, and raised a shaking hand with a pair of cuffs.

"W-We are here to bring you in-AAHHH!" Blue stepped back; she'd swung her tail into the guy, sending him flying into the cop Grace had dealt with.

"Girls! NO! Let them do it; I knew we couldn't run forever." I stepped forwards, pushing between them and holding out my arms.

"Arrest me. I promise they won't trouble you. Not now." I spun around and recalled every one of my Pokémon, Grace and Blue threatening him as they dissolved into the red light. I sighed as I saw the other cops.

"Where are we going?" He gulped and wiped the sweat from his eyes.

"T-To the station. W-We need to follow out the Unovan arrest case. P-Please follow me… and whatever you do, don't let out those Pokémon!" I nodded as he shut the cuffs on me, and willingly walked out of the Centre. After a few minutes, we reached the station-where all hell was loose.

"Arcanine, flamethrower!" A wall of fire sped towards Jack, who just stood there. Suddenly, the fire parted to either side of him, and I saw Esper was in the way.

"Gallahad, use Drain Punch!" I saw a Gallade, exhausted and covered with bruises, smash a fist into the Arcanine, and start draining his power. I saw the bruises heal, and he stood upright as the Arcanine fainted away.

"Crayford, shut down their comms!" I looked over and saw a Metagross plunge an arm into the wall of the building, and pull out a bundle of cables. Its eyes glowed a light blue as it psychically manipulated the cables to minute ports in its arms. Suddenly, the alarm shut down, and the searchlights cut out. I realised how dark it was; I could barely see a thing now. Then a broadcast came from the cops' radio.

"All units, this is the Oldale police station. We had a system malfunction. Return to previous duties. All is fine. Suddenly, a black blur cut through to Esper, knocking him over. Angela vaulted over an Arcanine, as Crayford directed a searchlight that way to reveal a Sneasel. It glared; and Angela fired a Hyper Beam, scoring a direct hit. When the smoke cleared, the Sneasel was fainted. Angela sagged, and Gallahad ran over, protecting her while she recovered. Suddenly, a cop called out.

"We're out of Pokémon! Everyone, surrender before we take human casualties!" One of the cops; an Officer, stepped forwards and sighed.

"Well, Psyche you beat us. What do you want?" Jack smirked.

"Crayford; lights please." In a flash of whiteness, the area was bathed in white light, temporarily blinding me. When I could see again, I saw he was flanked by Angela, Gallahad and Esper. Crayford was still patched in, but I knew he could use Psychic abilities. But he still had two Pokémon missing…

"What I want is for your goons to; one, NOT manhandle me; two, NOT try to take my team without my permission; three, NOT remove my clothes IN FRONT OF ANGELA! Got it? I don't care about all those 'strip search' things, I will NOT remove my clothes in front on my Pokémon! OK? Now, I will CALMLY walk to my cell." The Officer with me dashed forwards, stopping in front of him.

"Psyche! Wait! You and your accomplice are wanted in a special cell! Raziel, come up here. I'll take you both." I walked up, nodding to Jack. He sighed.

"Hold out your arms." I did, and he produced a paperclip from a pocket.

"Crayford, time me. Less than five seconds, and I beat my record for police-issue gear…"

After three seconds, Jack popped the cuffs of my wrist.

"YES! I knew it was a good idea to practice this stuff with cop gear!" I rubbed my wrist as Crayford presumably telepathized his time to Jack.

"So… you were taking us to our special cell, right?" The Officer nodded, staring in awe at the cuffs.

"Y-Yes. There's a third person there." Someone walked up behind Jack.

"You mean me, perhaps? James Hayden, at your service, Psyche. Nicknamed 'Trojan' due to my computer skills." Jack nodded.

"Good work with that electronic lock, by the way. I had NO idea how to deal with that." James laughed.

"YOU did the best. That lock was high-grade police issue, according to the terminal I hacked; 15 TUMBLERS, and it took you about ten seconds! Now that was cool! All I had to do was touch a few wires together." Jack sighed.

"Let's say that we just complement each other, OK?" James nodded.

"So, Raziel… Why are you wanted, hmm?" I looked at Jack, and sighed.

"I'm not saying. It's a personal thing… Although I WILL say that I managed to talk my way through several customs, borders and a blimp to get here." Jack and James stared at me.

"Nothing, my foot, Raziel. You talked through what I can hack into that's a challenge so I can alter my passport! That's a REAL talent!" James grinned as Jack nodded.

"I think this 'team' you want to assemble… will be quite fun actually, even if we are going against Team Rocket!" I nodded; and realised something.

"Hey, Jack..? Where's Tia and Tio?" He facepalmed, and sighed.

"Show yourselves, you two." The air on either side of him rippled and flashed blue, and I gasped.

"THIS is Tio and Tia?" The Pokémon nodded, and shifted to their human form. Then Tia smiled slightly.

"Hi…" Tio sighed.

"I knew it was a bad idea about this… Why does crime have to be so thrilling..?" I stared even more.

"Your whole team loves crime?" Jack shifted uncomfortably.

"Not really. I used to do little night forays… Until I was tailed by these two. They helped me out of a sticky spot; sometimes I hate the people who have Houndoom as guard dogs… And then they started to join in. Once it was a hugely teched out place, and we were caught… until Crayford shut down the security. Turned out that Tia had gotten the whole team in on it, and soon we were the most wanted thieves in Johto. Until Esper goofed… we used to take things belonging to the public, not some rich person. Like, one idiot had several rooms full of food, and wouldn't share it with the town, despite them losing all their harvests to an early snowfall. We busted in without a sound, and emptied all but one room. We shared it out between the houses, leaving our trademark; a half-closed eye. Problem was, the guy found us at the end as we left… Esper was the one tasked with witnesses. He was supposed to teleport him away, wipe his mind, put him to sleep, and bring him back before we would place him in his bed. No idea we were there. Esper… the police arrived in the middle of the teleportation. Startled Esper, and he lost his concentration for a second… And he left the guy's entire left leg behind. Did what he had to do, and brought him back. We fixed the bleeding, but couldn't do a thing for the leg. We bugged out, and came over her to avoid a GBH charge. I said that if they wanted, they could leave me. It's too risky. True to their boss in a way, every one of them stayed with me. I was sure the twins would stay with their parents, in the garden. But they stuck with me. I'm proud of everyone here. We care like a family and even have a motto. 'Non relicta post'. Which means 'no being left behind'." I stared as I heard all this; then I realised something.

"You were the Horus Thieves, seriously?" Jack nodded.

"Nothing can hide from a Psychic; and as the god Horus could see all, we decided to name ourselves after him. Look." He rolled up his sleeve to show me his upper arm; where there was a tattoo.

"I got drunk one night by mistake; SOMEONE, Tio, decided to spike my drink with alcohol. And I decided to get it as a tattoo. Problem is, we all share the same water. So…" As one, his Pokémon showed the upper part of their left arm; all had the same tattoo. I nodded slightly.

"We became a guild in a sense, we do all we can for each other. Crayford, you can disconnect now." The Metagross unhooked from the building, and stomped over. I turned to James.

"Where are you from and what did you do?" He smirked slightly.

"I was born and raised in Hoenn. I developed great computer skills, and specialised in coding. I got bored writing it, so started to hack for entertainment. I got hooked after I broke the schools defences and set up a three-year suspension for every kid who bullied me over those years. I graduated about two years ago with an A* for coding. I got in with an infamous group and gained HUGE amounts of experience in hacking; soon I left them as I needed several computers to process my codes. I broke the government's computer defences, and got a load of stuff on a group or two. I was caught when I broke a bank wide open. It took twenty people; I was the first to break an account. The cops were watching the transfers, and traced our computers. I was the only one caught." I nodded.

"We've all got our stories, but I'm not sure. I don't want a part in this, I'm only guilty of a misplaced warrant so I can walk. It was nice meeting you, though, goodbye." I turned around; until the Officer pulled me back.

"I'm afraid you can't leave yet. Our instructions were to make sure you meet and talk, and get briefed. Then you can choose to leave. Until then, sorry, you have to come with us." I nodded, and sighed.

"Let's get it over with, huh?" I walked in, following Jack and James, after they recalled their team. Jack leaned over to me.

"So, what was your charge?" I sighed.

"I'm not saying and you won't GET me to say. So leave it and I warn you; three cops came for me. Two were taken out by Blue and Grace; one for each cop. And it took one hit each." Jack leaned away, a raised eyebrow on his face.

"Not bad, I hope those cops' Pokémon get better soon. I hate hurting people OR Pokémon when it's not required, but if it's called for…" I shrugged as we reached the room and the Officer turned around.

"Gentlemen, in here please." We walked in, single file, and we sat down in the seats. An Officer was standing at the head of the table, three files in front of him. He nodded at the Officer.

"You can leave now, Officer Domovoi." He snapped a salute and left us, closing the door. We turned to the Officer left with us, who held out a belt of Pokeballs. James grabbed them, relieved.

"My team! Thanks, Officer." The Officer nodded.

"We need this team fully operational, so of course they were healed. Now, we have the following people." He opened the smallest folder; barely a few centimetres.

"Raziel Beyon: Accused of Pokephilia, wanted by the Unovan police for attempting to violate one Lucario and one Nidoqueen." He looked up, and I sensed the others were staring. Shame burned my face a bright red.

"The only thing I'm guilty of is breaking through security and getting through customs." I said calmly. "I'm not guilty of any act that would involve that with my Pokémon. The only reason I fled is because they'd either get put down or neutered." I leaned forward. "And I will not let anyone hurt my girls." I looked at the faces around me. The two others who were brought here nodded.

"Well done…you placed their well-being in front of your own. That takes true courage." As Jack spoke, James nodded in agreement. Next, the Officer lifted up the second thickest folder, about ten inches thick; James smiled at Jack, who grinned back. A mutual challenge… The Officer opened the folder, and cleared his throat.

"Jack 'Psyche' Gascoyne: Accused of multiple cases of B and E, GBH and multiple charges of theft." He looked up again, and Jack leant back in his chair.

"You know, my team deserve some of the credit as well... What do you say?" James nodded. I smiled.

"I'm curious about how they'll react to only placing second." Jack grinned as James sat up.

"You know, we ARE going to be working together…we should introduce everyone. Raziel, why don't you start?" I stood, and nodded.

"Now, now." The man at the head of the table said. "We'll have plenty of time to introduce ourselves later."

"Fine, works for me." I said blatantly.

"What's up with you?" Jack asked.

"It's not what's up with me." I replied. "I'll explain later... Actually, you'll probably find out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked.

"Let's just say my girls don't like other... Males." I heard someone clear their throat, gathering the attention on our small group.

"Anyway..." The man started. I noticed his red hair was slicked back, almost like an action movie star. "Onto the third file." Ho opened this one; it was about eleven inches thick.

"James 'Trojan' Hayden. Accused of multiple cases of hacking, computer fraud and altercation of government records." He closed the file, and sighed. He stepped to the side of the table, and pointed out attention to the wall.

"As you know you're here to help with one problem: Team Rocket." With a click of a button, a large screen appeared on the wall behind him. The screen turned on and revealed a large red 'R'. "As you probably know, Team Rocket has been quiet for some time, stay in the shadows and doing small jobs. Most of them have been put down. But in recent times, they've been taken over by a new leader." With another click, a shadow of a man appeared. "We have no idea who he is, but we know one thing: His mission." Another screen popped up, this of a group of Rockets attacking a large rock somewhere in the forest. "This WAS the home to one 'Registeel', a legendary Pokémon."

"How did they find the place?" Jack asked.

"They have made some kind of machine that allows them to track ANY Pokémon, as long as they have DNA." He stated. "There attack failed and the other Regis, including Registeel, have found new homes. They are after the legendary Pokémon." The screen faded and the room lit up. "And that's where you three come in. We want you to help us take down Team Rocket before the capture a single legendary."

"And what do we get?" I asked.

"Ah yes." He started. "You all will get amnesty and will be free to travel where you please, and the police won't come after you."

"Works for me." Jack stated. "I HAVE been trying to clean up my act."

"With a clean record I could go back to being a trainer again..." James said.

"I just want to know my girls won't be harmed." I said. "You can do that, I'm in."

"Same here." Jack and James both said.

"Good." The man said. "From now on, you work for the Regional Police. You will have any resource you may need for the mission and travelling and housing will be free of charge." He pulled out three badge cases. "Keep these on you at all times. Not only will they show authority in and settlement, they are also trackers. If one of you is captured we'll be able to find you."

I took the case, opening it to take a look. It was solid gold with several designs on it. "Well I'm leaving." I said getting up. "You two can do whatever. When you're ready to leave, meet me at the south exit of town."

"Wait wouldn't it be better if we stayed together?" Jack asked. "Strength in numbers?"

"Trust me when I say this. My girls won't let anything happen to me." I said with a wave, leaving the room...

XxXxX

(Jack's POV)

"Well I guess that leave us." I stated, standing from the chair. "I think they have a fairly nice hotel here. I wouldn't mind getting a first class suite."

"Same." James said. "Police accommodations aren't that great." I took one last look at the police officer who briefed us. Where have I seen him before?

XxXxX  
>(Police Chief's POV)<p>

I stay still while the three boys left. I had a small grin on my face when Domovoi asked. "Umm, sir?"

"Yes officer?"

"Are you sure it's best to send some kids to do this?" He asked.

"Ha!" I laughed. "Have you ever heard, Team Rocket almost came to power again about seven years ago?"

"N-no sir." He said nervously.

"That's because their uprising, was stopped by me, and a ten year old boy." Paused to get a reaction, one I didn't get. "Yep, almost single handily too. I just helped here and there."

"Wow..." He said awe struck. "But why these three? They're all criminals."

"Not true." I said. "The tall one, he's got a clean record. I even went over the video files we had on him, he's no Pokephiliac. Even if he was, it's only illegal in Unova and Kanto."

"Then why didn't you tell him?"

"Taking advantage of an opportunity." I explained. "You saw his Pokémon. They can be a great asset. They're protective and will listen to him no matter what. Complete and total trust... Well maybe they're a bit clingy but still."

"But why them in particular?"

"They may seem different, but they have one thing in common." I started. "They're all outcast, exiles if you will. Kicked out of their homes and sent on their own. Not much for them to do. They'll work together because they have all been through it."

"So we just hope they don't kill each other." Domovoi said.

"Pretty much."

From the three of us, we hope you enjoyed the first, of hopefully many, chapter of our first story together!

Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

Journey of Exiles

Okay guys the start of chapter 2... Now let me say this, it may not SEEM to be very action-y, but give it time. With Team Rocket being a super-organisation, they'll appear pretty soon…

"SPEECH"=talking

*SPEECH*=thinking

-_SPEECH_-=telepathy

**SPEECH=**translated Poke-speech

[Speech]=Aura speech

XXXXXXXX

(James's POV)

"Why couldn't they have two open rooms?" The blue haired man complained. After leaving the police station with Jack, or 'Psyche', these two people started following us; although, in reality, they were his two disguised Pokémon, Latias and Latios. Either way, the Latios was very annoying.

"Hey, at least we got a very good room." Jack replied. "Look how big this place is! I've never spent a night in a place like this that I didn't break into..." A very open person Jack is, this could be very valuable, seeing as he won't hide secrets, or a very bad thing. I hope we never come down to a hostage negotiation, especially if Jack is the hostage.

"Tio, he's right, there's plenty of room." Tio and Tia. Twins, apparently. They look alike, other that their hair and eyes. It would make sense. They seem like almost polar opposites. At least that's what I've seen from most twins.

"So James, what do you think of the place?" Jack asked. I wasn't even paying attention to our room. I wasn't the one who picked it. Jack just asked for the most expensive room they had and I went along. The large room was quite the sight. It had large columns rising to the roof, decorated with designs of different Pokémon. The floor was a nice marble, completely white and devoid of dirt. There were several hallways lead to different areas and a kitchen to my left.

"A bit much, don't you think?" I asked him. We were, or to what I believe, supposed to be under-cover. THIS is not under-cover...

"Well we get just about everything free, so why not take advantage of it?" He countered. Good point... But what worries me more is our Unovan partner...

"What do you think of that Raziel character?" I asked. Maybe he feels the same.

"He acts and seems really weird." Jack stated, laying his bag on the ground.

"Jack remember, Unovans have a different way of raising their children." Tia stated. "His personality obviously reflects that."

"That's not what I meant." I said, following his example. "I mean him as a person. He seems a bit off. And he was accused of Pokephilia." I sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. "And then he goes to sleep in the woods, by himself."

"Well first off, there's nothing wrong with Pokephilia." Jack stated. "If you're in love and so are they, it's okay in my book. Secondly, he doesn't seem the type to want to stay with others anyway."

"But he said he wasn't a pokephiliac though." Tio said. "And he seems adamant about it as well."

Jack shrugged. "He could be or he could not be. It's his choice. As long as it won't affect me in any way."

"You don't see anything strange about him?" I asked.

"If I thought something was wrong I'd have one of my psychics take a look into his mind." Jack stated. "I'm going to get ready for bed. I'm sure our friend is doing the same..."

XxXxX

(Raziel's POV)

The people of the city slowly went back to their homes. I walked down the lamp lit side walk, thinking about, well, a lot of things. What have I gotten myself into? Just because I didn't leave Unova before Grace's and Blue's heat, I'm now working for the Regional Police. But there's also who they want us to go after: Team Rocket. When I was just a kid, I heard how the champion, who's name escapes me, and the former champion Lance, took down Team Rockets uprising. At the time the champion was only ten.

"A ten year old did it, but why do I feel so uneasy?" I said to myself as I continued to walk towards the end of town. Back then, Team Rocket was in disarray and had no clear leader. Now, according to that agent, they have someone who is actually competent leading them... They're after Legendaries. Lucy and Crystal... I have to do this, for them.

The small clearing I had spent the night in before was still vacant, even though I hate staying in a place more than once, and decided to stay there. It was an open place and allowed my Pokémon to walk about freely. Is it even safe to let out my Pokémon? What if they have Lucy's OR Crystal's DNA. According to that report, they have a machine to track them is they have the smallest amount.

I pulled out the six luxury balls from my pack. They hated being in regular ones so I swapped them for these. According to Liz, they're MUCH more comfortable. With a large flash, my six Pokémon appeared before me.

Anne, my Zoroark and very first Pokémon, was standing to my right. I met her a few months before my tenth birthday. I was travelling through the woods near my home town and got lost when it started raining. I found her in the cave I took shelter in. Let's just say she wasn't as kind as she is now. I still have the bite marks to prove it. After a couple weeks, and a large amount of slowly working up, she finally came around. She nearly fought me when I said I'd be leaving. So, instead of picking a starter, Anne came along.

Next to her was Blue, my overly-loving Nidoqueen. When I arrived in the closet city to my own, my uncle was there to greet me. He gave me a small pink and blue egg as a birthday present. He owned a breeding centre and said this was the very last egg he had. A few weeks later, and while I was travelling Hoenn, Blue hatched. She was a very... Hyperactive little nido, always getting me into trouble. But I've never had her away for too long. I felt like I was her father, that was until she 'came of age' and... Well you know the story.

Near the centre was Elizabeth, or as our group calls her Liz. I met her in Hoenn before Blue hatched. I was visiting the day-care when I found her. She was an aid for the couple who ran the place. After a few minutes of talking to her, I asked 'What is a Gardevoir doing at a day-care?' She explained that during the Groudon and Kyogre incident, she and her Trainer were on travelling near one of the mountains. When the earthquake hit, it caused a rock slide. When the dust cleared, Liz came to the horrific realization that her trainer had died, saving her, in the rock slide. She warmed up to me quickly, and as I left asked if she could travel with me.

Next to Liz was my hot-headed Lucario, Grace. I got her as a 'sorry' gift from a traveller who's Lucario attacked me. Apparently she had been in heat at the time. Her trainer had no idea why she would have come after me though, and gave me Grace's egg. He said he had plenty of them, raised them for some group of people, I can't remember that part. Grace hatched a few days later. Even as a pup, she was hot headed. She even tried to beat up Blue, who was a Nidorina at the time. After she evolved however, some of the energy she spent went to 'other' things. Once again, you know what happened.

I looked over to Crystal, my 'disappearing' Suicune. I met her about two years ago in Johto. Apparently her home had been attacked by poachers and she had been hurt badly. I offered her to help but she wouldn't listen. She didn't trust me because I had Pokeballs. It took about a half an hour to explain that I wasn't a trainer, but someone who just liked having friends to travel with. She believed me after Liz had butted in. I told her that to help her; she'd have to go inside a Pokeball so she wouldn't be seen in town. She was reluctant but accepted the offer. After she was healed I told her that it would be safer if I kept the Pokeball then no one could capture her. She accepted, once again, and took off. She visits every once in a while to check up. She also explained that she had only left the care of her mother a month before she was attacked. At the time, I didn't even know Legendaries could have children or even had genders, other than the Lati's.

My final team member was also a Pokémon I had hatched from an egg. Lucy, my very young and energetic Lugia, was apparently being cared for by, and I was reluctant to believe this, Mew. Lucy's egg had been taken by some people and ended up falling into a river. It was so shiny I would have noticed it last year while I set up camp if I was blind. Just finding the egg just proved what Crystal had said. She hatched about six months ago and became very clingy. She treated me like a father, keeping close and always looking up to me. She takes after me in some ways and was even very well behaved when she hatched. She's now my height and could easy carry Blue's weight while flying.

The six of them looked around, probably remembering the area. They must be asking themselves why we returned her. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"As you all know, after out little 'problem' in Unova." I spoke, looking at Blue and Grace who shuffled their feet nervously. "We've been avoiding cities as much as we can. As of this morning however, I was arrested." To the few you didn't see me cuffed, this was a shock. "I'm now working for an agency to help bring down a group of people known as Team Rocket. If we succeed or at least do what we need to, we'll be able to return home with a clean slate."

-_But what's the catch?_ - Liz asked telepathically. She was the translator of the team, seeing as Lucy isn't old enough to do much with her psychic powers.

"The catch is, they're after the Legendaries." This turned their faces to shock. "That means at any moment, Lucy or Crystal could be attacked. That is the other reason I didn't just leave on the spot. If we can stop them, then you two will be safe." I clapped my hands. "So from now on, Crystal and Lucy will have to stay in their Pokeballs whenever we're not in a safe location. I'm sorry Crystal but I can't take the chance of losing you to them while you're away, you'll have to stay for your own protection."

_-Fine, I'm trusting you Raziel. I don't want to deal with any crap._ – Liz translated, while Crystal released a low growl.

"It's a deal." I said. "Now, let's get camp set up. Tomorrow we leave with our new 'friends'. They have also been recruited to help. I don't know much about them, but they're guys." This brought a groan from most of them. They hate, and I do mean hate, males that aren't me. I couldn't tell you why though. Maybe it's because they've always been around me or they just plain hate anyone who isn't me. They've all be very protective of me. Blue's and Grace's actions at the poke-centre should be proof enough.

[Why do we have to travel with them?] Grace asked, annoyance lacing her voice.

"It's not my choice in the matter. If you and Blue hadn't attacked me in Unova, we would be having this problem." This shut her up quickly, I swore I even saw a blush, which makes no sense seeing as she's covered in fur. "Anyway, let's get camp set up and we'll go from there..."

XxXxX

(James' POV)

I woke up to the unfamiliar sight of the cream walls around me; the same creams walls that I encountered the night before. Across the room I saw three beds, each with a slight familiarity to me. I checked my bags for any missing items and was relieved to see all of my previous belongings. "At least he can be trusted enough not stab me in the back… For now." Since we're meant to be taking down a criminal organisation, I might as well get some training done. Then again, what would this be, the third time Team Rocket would be taken down?

With that said, I grabbed my belt and headed outside, on the way I inspected my six Pokeballs for any signs of tampering and was inwardly exited at having a chance to brush up on my Pokémon training. I then released my team and reminisced at the times where there was no police trouble, no worrying about the rest of the world's problems, oblivious to the fact that the world was not as pure as I think of it now. A time where no-one else mattered but me and my team. My only true family.

I looked over to see my Sceptile, Emerald, handed to me by Professor Birch on the first day of my journey. I was a fan of various manga at the time and named him after one of the characters, I didn't think it was very original but it stuck. He was probably one of the most mature members of my team. He was often keeping to himself, only speaking when spoken to or when certain words needed to be said. The Sceptile and I exchanged glances while unspoken words were understood, we were starting again.

I looked to his left and saw a trio of Pokémon chattering amongst their selves. The presumed leader of the group, Willow, my Swellow was my first Pokémon I caught. After getting demolished at the Petalburg Gym I was distraught, Emerald and I started training rigorously though I was getting noticeably emotionless after each battle. I encountered her as a Taillow getting badly beaten by another trainer for apparent 'training'. It was then my eyes were opened to my coldness towards others. After the other trainer was done with his 'training', I immediately rushed her to the Pokémon centre and ever since then she's been a valuable member of my team.

Leaning against her was a Heracross, Stag. The youngest and most innocent of my team, I met him after he flew into me during a campfire reflection in the moonlight. He was like a son to Willow and like a little brother to most others in the team. He was, in turn, very childish and naïve in most situations, a very good Pokémon to turn to if you're in need of some less-serious conversation. A good battler and a cherished member of the team.

The last of the trio was Wren, an Aerodactyl, resurrected from ancient amber I found on Cinnabar Island's shore while on my way to the Sevii Islands. I was a close friend to a hermit professor on Cinnabar and he has trusted me to raise Wren the way I would raise any other Pokémon to observe the 'evolution' of Pokémon from the past to the present. I was told to come back by the time I believed he has been domesticated enough to be studied, I never really thought about bringing him back. Wren's instincts were mostly primal at that stage but he was being tutored by Willow about the wonders of the modern world. Hopefully I won't have to return him.

To Emerald's right were two more Pokémon, both conversing, presumably about why they might be all out of their Pokeballs like this. The first was a Lapras called Lilith; she rivalled Emerald in terms of maturity and acted as guidance to the whole team when we all needed it. Her ability to traverse water was vital and combined with her limited psychic powers, ability to translate the Pokémon language for me and grandparent-like guidance led her to becoming one of the most vital assets to the team. I found her in Icefall Cave on Floe Island during my travels of the Sevii Islands. She was bored by the routine life she led and asked if she could join me on my travels in which I happily accepted.

The final member of my team was Blaze, my Arcanine. She was, and still is, easily the most protective of the team. I found her on Johto's Route 36, trying to get past a group of around ten Sudowoodo that were blocking the way. She was easily overpowered and was left to die along the side of the road. I found her that evening and spent the night treating her. The next morning she was trying to escape but I grabbed her, she then responded by biting my hand. I had Lilith levitate her by use of psychic and used Lilith's telepathy as a form of communication. She then admitted that she believed that she wasn't strong enough to stay in her previous pack and was exiled. I made a deal that if I could make her strong enough to defeat the Sudowoodo that she would travel with me. She saw this as a win-win situation and accepted. I offered her a fire stone which she immediately recognised and used it to evolve. After an afternoon of training in her new form we took on the leader of the group of Sudowoodo and won. After that she became a hard-hitting, fast moving and robust member of the team.

After shaking off any more impending nostalgia I gathered the team in for the briefing.

"Okay, guys. I messed up a bit and I've gotten into some trouble with the law, now they're requiring our services for their _greater_ good." I could hear some members of the team snickering while others were shaking their heads.

"Hey! At least you guys get to do some battling." They stopped laughing and suddenly became attentive.

"See, there are some up-sides to my mistakes. So, we're up against some upstart criminal organisation and we need to get back in shape, and don't worry, we have some backup that you guys will meet later. For now, let's get to work."

I couldn't help but jump as Jack suddenly popped up behind me, grinning.

"MORNING, James! How are you doing? Oh, we're showing our teams, huh? COOL! Come on out, everyone!" He threw four balls into the air, and his team materialised. I recognised a few of them; like the Metagross, and the Espeon from last night. Jack grinned and stepped forwards.

"So, you know a few of my friends. This is Crayford, my Metagross-he's great with computers and coding and all sorts of stuff like that. If it has a password, it can be broken! He's silent a lot of the time, but incredibly intelligent so if and when he does speak, pay a lot of attention. I found him in an old lab in Kanto, someplace called Cinnabar. But he won't say what or how he got there." Crayford, levitating slightly, dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"This is Esper, my Espeon-he's great at minds and memories, and that stuff! I got him back in Johto as a friend's Jolteon and Flareon had bred during the female's heat. When I hatched his egg, the first thing he did was panic and bite me. But I got him to calm down, and once you get past his annoying, pain-inducing personality he's great to know." Esper nodded at us, and sat down as he began cleaning his paw.

"Then there's Angela, my Gardevoir. She's REALLY learning about locks and stuff like that, and although she doesn't look it, she's got great power! Her and Gallahad have the same background, although they don't tell me about it… She's also his mate, so if they lock the door, stay away and put some earplugs in. She's also a great friend, and you can confide anything with her." She blushed slightly while looking at us, and waved awkwardly.

"Then there's Gallahad, my Gallade. He's skills are accentuated towards infiltration and dodging cameras, lasers and tripwires as well as general melee! As said, he shares a background with Angela. He's also someone with high standards on how to treat people and Pokémon. Don't ask, just know: if you mistreat, even by accident, he'll have a go at you. If you hurt them, you'll meet his two friends the swords." The Gallade bowed, twirling an arm in front of his chest. Jack looked around, and frowned.

"There's two missing… where are they, I said to be here to meet the others!" I sweatdropped at his slightly hyper attitude.

*Since when was he so hyper…* At that point, the gate to the road outside opened as Tio and Tia walked in with a bunch of shopping. Immediately, Jack jumped at them.

"Where were you? I said to be here so we could meet the other!" Tio sighed.

"Tia, tell me you didn't…" Tia blushed slightly.

"Erm…I didn't..? Fine, I did." Tio facepalmed.

"You know that Jack gets hyper easily! So why do you STILL give him sugar in his coffee!" Tia shrugged.

"It's kinda fun to see him! His reaction changes every time! WHAA!" Suddenly Jack grabbed Tia at the waist and lifted her up while pulling a Pokegear from the bush. When I looked over the wall, some kid was walking past with an open back pocket, completely empty.

"Esper! Music!" Esper's eyes briefly glowed, as some sort of 80's era music poured from the Pokegear, as Jack started to twirl with Tia.

"Come on! You like to dance!" Tia blushed even more.

"Yes, but normally I WANT to dance! Now put me down!" Jack kept gently circling, as Gallahad offered a hand to Angela. She giggled and took the hand, and soon they started to waltz across the floor, her dress swaying slightly. I stared, as Tio finally stepped forwards and grabbed Jack by the neck.

"And…squeeze." Jack slumped to the floor, unconscious. Tia stood over him, and sighed.

"He would've come down eventually!" Tio shrugged.

"The last time you gave him sugar, he was hyper for 12 hours." Tia sighed again.

"I admit, it was a bad idea to give him almost a cup full of sugar… But how was I to know he gets hyper!" Tio sighed.

"He'll wake up in a few minutes completely normal. OK? Any way, we were doing introductions, right..? We'll do each other's introduction. Tia's more of a scout. She can get places others can't because she's small, cute and likeable. People trust her, so they underestimate her. As she isn't strong up close a lot of her attacks are ranged ones." Tia nodded, and started to speak as well.

"Tio's a great safe cracker; he can break most of the spinning locks easily! He's more suited to close combat, due to his strength, so most of his attacks are a mix of ranged and close quarters. We often decimate enemies by working together. Jack's parents grew up knowing ours, so we eventually met with each other. We decided to come with Jack as we both wanted to see the world… and, maybe, steal some more stuff from people…" I nodded slightly.

"You aren't showing your true form..?" Tio smiled at me; not a kind smile, though. It was cold, scary…I expected him to sprout fangs or something…

"Those are a secret; we only show them to people WE trust, not even if we are instructed to by Jack." I nodded at him.

"Sure. Sure, I'm good with that…" A moan attracted our attention to the floor.

"My head… Who the hell gave me sugar…?" He slowly sat up, cradling his head.

"Tia if this was you again… You are SO in trouble…" Tia quickly ducked behind her brother, who smirked.

"You deserve it, you know. You DID make him hyper." Angela sighed.

-_Jack, you know what to do._- Jack stood and nodded.

"My head… Alright, everyone, return…" He held up two balls and recalled his team, except for Crayford and Esper. Tio stepped forwards, and gently helped Jack to the door.

"Come on. We need to get you medicine." Jack groaned and nodded.

"Paracetamol is in my back pocket…" As I watched Tio grabbed him a bottle of water, and he swallowed two pills.

"Geez, Tia, I tell you to never give me sugar… So why do it..?" She shrugged, and looked at her feet.

"I don't know; it's kinda funny, you react differently every time…" Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Never mind that now. Sorry you had to see that James…" I shrugged before answering.

"Nah, it's fine. I know, at least, to never give you sugar." Jack grinned at me, and nodded.

"A good idea…" He stretched, and looked at the hotel.

"I guess we should go in and dress, huh..?" I nodded, as Jack and the twins started to the door.

(Hotel room)

Jack closed the door after me, while the twins set about unpacking the stuff they'd bought.

"The shower room is through there… so, you want to go first?" Before I could speak, Angela and Gallahad burst out of their balls.

-_OH, hold on! Jack… remember, you owe me…_- Angela darted into the bathroom, followed by a grinning Gallahad. We all sweatdropped as the door shut and locked.

"I will now NEVER set a TOE in that shower…" Jack shrugged at my statement.

"I owed her, she did a lot of work yesterday… Teleporting isn't as easy as you think. It actually relies on base principles running from quantum physics and quarks to a potential super-string theory. Although we still don't understand the 26 dimension theory…" I blocked out Jack's talking as I thought about Raziel.

*Wonder where he is… He left suddenly, and I couldn't see him anywhere…* I snapped back to reality as Jack stopped talking and pulled my phone from my pocket.

"I patched us through to the city's security camera's… If Raziel's in town, then we'll see him… There! He's at that… store…" I frowned, and scrolled the camera up to see the shop's name.

" He's in a flower shop… What's he buying..? A… Bunch of bluebells?" As I watched, he then darted into another store, before walking out after a few minutes with a bag.

"What's he up to..?" Jack shrugged and started to get changed.

"No idea; maybe he's buying stuff for a girl." I blanched as I looked up.

"JACK!" I cried out.

"Hmm? Oh, right! Sorry; I'm not used to human company." He walked into a different room, and

finished changing out of my sight.

-_I'm gonna get Raziel. Be back in a half hour or so. OK? Oh, right… I can use telepathy!_- He walked into the room again, now fully clothed.

"Tio! Tia! We're going on a R&R mission!" Tio sighed, while Tia whooped.

"Alright! Recon and rescue!" Tia shouted, while dashing to the door.

"Come out, guys!" Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back as he let out his other two Pokémon.

"We need our EITS, Tia. Your turn…" I frowned.

"EITS?" Jack nodded and grinned.

"Or shorthand for Eye In The Sky. The twins alternate between going invisible and relaying information to us five on the ground related to our target." I nodded as Tia donned a headpiece, with microphone and earpiece.

"The earpiece is too high on her…" Jack grinned.

"You'll see…" At that point, Tia winked at me, before shifting. I gasped; in her true form, she looked, well… cute. A little, perky face, ears curved back, bright eyes glowing with health… Jack tapped her shoulder.

"Tia, enough with the cute face. We know you can use it, but no need to bewitch James." Jack turned to me, and shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry about that… she does this a lot to get on our good side… but the first time it causes a slight attraction. You should be fine after a few shots of this stuff. Tia, EITS please." She flashed blue and turned invisible, before a now levitating headset moved to the open window, before leaving. Jack pulled out five more headsets, each one a simple around the side of the head thing, and turned on one.

"Tia, headset Alpha, commence tests." After a few seconds, Jack moved to the next set, until each had been used. He donned the first one, and tapped the mike.

"H.S. Alpha here, all H.S.'s are good to go, repeat good to go." Tio leaned over, and whispered.

"H.S. is short for headset. We use Old Johtian letters for identification. Alpha is first, followed by Beta, Delta, Gamma, Upsilon, Pi and Tau. Whoever's the EITS is known as Zeta." I nodded while filing that away.

*Use of Old Johtian letters… Interesting…* I looked up as Jack handed me a sixth pair with a grin.

"In case of emergency; H.S. Upsilon. Welcome to the team." I donned the headset, and nodded to myself.

"I see…" Suddenly a blast of speech hit me.

"Tia, Lat lat tias!" Jack nodded, and turned to Tio.

"We've got him." I coughed slightly.

"Jack? I can't understand Poke speech." Jack sweatdropped, and reached out to depress a button on the side.

**Calling H.S. Alpha through Upsilon, subject is on the move. Approaching forest south of city.** Jack turned to the door as he spoke.

"H.S. Zeta, H.S. Upsilon is in use. James is gonna use the camera's, and he'll work with Crayford. They can probably do anything together with their combined skills." I stopped, and scowled as my earpiece crackled.

**Roger that, H.S. Alpha. H.S. Upsilon in use and patched in.** I placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, scowling.

"Why do I stay here?" Jack grinned.

"You don't; Crayford can't fit in the side streets, so he often stays in the rooms. YOU, though, can come with us, after all we need a mobile tech." I grinned slowly as I saw where this was going.

"OH, this'll be fun."

XxXxX

(Jack's POV)

I ran down the street, Esper dogging my heels. I looked left, to see Angela floating down the parallel alley. I looked right, and saw Gallahad dodging the crowds in that parallel alley. I looked up, knowing that Tia was watching our backs. Suddenly my headpiece sparked as Tia spoke.

**H.S. Alpha through H.S. Upsilon, target is in the forest. I'm losing visual. Altering to thermals. **I grinned, as Esper dashed ahead.

"Roger that, H.S. Zeta. Keep up the good work." Suddenly I caught snippets of speech from James.

"….Wor…. Amn… Here! H.S. Alpha, how does the thermals work? She can't see in thermal normally." I smirked at the question; this would be a laugh.

"H.S. Upsilon; see the little red button on your mike? Just below the actual mike itself? Press it and a small screen unfolds from the earpiece, which shows up as thermal imaging." I grinned at Esper, who was laughing; we all had this problem at first.

"H.S. Alpha, I got it-WOAH!" I burst out laughing, as I glimpsed James ahead of me. He was veering about the street, trying to make sense of it. I activated my own thermal, and sped up to draw level with him.

"James, relax! Push the green button, and it retracts the thermal." I watched as he did so, before rubbing his nose.

That hurt! Why did it shoot out like that and into my nose?" I sighed, before looking ahead.

"These are unique thermals; the arms are adjustable, and retain the shape they're moved into. The last person the use that was… Esper, and as his face is longer it was moved too far in. I've had it as well. It depends on the person their self, and other stuff like that. Just grab the arm, and adjust it." I watched as James manoeuvred the arm around, until it was comfortable.

"Thanks, Jack…" I grinned and laughed; the sarcasm dripping from his voice was almost palpable. Suddenly Tia interrupted us, and I became serious.

**I've got several heat sources, H.S. Alpha. Five are humanoid, one is avian, and the other is a quadruped. Going in for a closer look, over.**

"Roger that, H.S. Zeta. Remember that the headset is still visible, over." I pressed a button on the earpiece, activating a broad-band signal.

"H.S. Beta through Upsilon, we've got seven heat signatures. H.S. Zeta and Delta advance as scouts, H.S. Beta follow as support, over."

**H.S. Beta, on it!**

**H.S. Delta, acknowledged.**

**H.S. Zeta, copy and over.**

James moved over, and cried out.

"Who's who there?" I sighed; this may take a while for him to memorise.

"Alpha is me. Beta is Esper. Delta is Gallahad. Gamma is Angela. Pi is Crayford, who patches directly in without a headset. Tau is whichever of the twins is on the floor. Zeta is the twin in the air. Upsilon is a back-up set. Got it?" James nodded, before pointing ahead.

"Why did they stop?" I frowned; this was… to easy…

"H.S. Zeta, confirm thermal readings." As I waited I called out again.

"H.S. Beta through Zeta, halt and hold position. This stinks of a trap…" I half-ignored the various replies, as Tia scanned the thermal again.

**They're not moving… just standing there… Hold on, one of the sources disappeared. Moving in to check. **I nodded to myself, before speaking.

"Go carefully. No heat signature disappears that fast…" I sighed, and folded my arms. After a few seconds, Tia spoke again.

**It's a decoy! They're wooden bundles with the rough shape of Pokémon and a human! We need to leave-NOW! **I started, unable to work it out for a few seconds.

"H.S. Beta through Zeta, fall back to the forest edge! It was a decoy!" I turned around, pulling James with me; until something moved in the shadows.

"What is that…" I stepped closer; and suddenly the shadow pounced. I ended up on my back, looking up at a very angry Anne.

**WHAT are you doing… you and the others… **I laughed nervously before answering.

"We saw Raziel in town, but lost sight. We wanted to speak to him, so we tracked him to the forest. I have to admit, that was a nice idea with the thermal decoys…" A second shadow detached from the tree, and walked over to me, before squatting.

[Thanks for the compliment… So, these are the guys Razy's travelling with… hmph… They don't look too tough…] I grinned up at the Lucario, before laughing.

"You sure are cocky. Maybe a little arrogant… and that's your downfall." The Lucario looked at me in confusion, before Anne tackled her. A second after she moved, an Ice Beam scoured the last place of the two Pokémon. I quickly got up, and grabbed James' hand, pulling him after me.

"Tia! Take him to safety! I doubt he has experience in the field of close combat!" James was suddenly lifted off the ground, before he zoomed towards the forest edge, riding an invisible Tia. I sighed as I heard a growl behind me.

[A sneak attack… cowardly. You always attack from the front; it makes the fight last longer!] I grinned at the Lucario as she rose to her feet.

"Normally, yes. However, I use subterfuge and trickery to survive." As I spoke, I calmly reached out my mind.

-_Gallahad, get Esper. I need you both here. Esper's to target the Lucario, and you're to target the Zoroark._- I smirked as Anne spoke to me.

**You came to spy on us… that makes you an enemy… **I nodded, and slowly stepped backwards.

"True; true…. But then, what enemy goes to a fight without backup?" I threw myself backwards, as Esper and Gallahad attacked. Esper launched a Psychic at the Lucario, knocking her into a tree, while Gallahad charged Anne with a Fury Cutter. I climbed to my feet, and shook my head.

"Enough. Let them go. I warn you, though; the next time, I may not be so… forgiving… understand?" Anne nodded, and slunk off into the shadows, while the Lucario glared.

[You've made a dangerous enemy today, _friend…_ Be careful I'm not the last…] She spun on her heels, and soon disappeared into the forest. I sighed, and looked at the two with me.

"Sorry about that, guys… Let's see what we can do to locate the others." I started as I got a message from Crayford.

**The locations of the others are: Group One is Alpha, Beta, Delta. Group Two is Gamma, Tau. Group Three is Zeta, Upsilon. To co-ordinate, Group One: March north half a click****(1)****. Group Two: March East one click. Group Three: Fly south three clicks. Be aware that Group Three are on the other side of the forest. The meet point is a natural clearing in the forest. **I nodded as Crayford finished talking.

"OK. Thanks, big guy. Hear that, you two? Let's go!" I quickly started to walk north, Gallahad and Esper flanking me.

(Half a click later)

We walked through a small copse of trees, and found ourselves facing a small clearing. I frowned; it was to clear, there should at least be some debris or leaf litter.

"Well, we're here… Now we wait." I leaned against a tree, and sighed.

"This is the bit I always hate… The waiting…" I looked up as I heard a branch snap somewhere behind me.

"Everyone, spread out and conceal." I darted up the tree I was leaning on, while Esper burrowed into a bush. Gallahad simply jumped into another tree. After a few seconds, a Gardevoir walked into the clearing. I glimpsed Gallahad getting ready to drop, before I stopped him.

-_Wait. She may not be Angela. She isn't wearing a headset…_- The Gardevoir stopped in the middle of the clearing, before folding her arms. Suddenly Raziel stepped out of the trees, to stand next to her.

"Anything, Liz?" After a few seconds, the Gardevoir-Liz-looked directly at me. Raziel sighed, and beckoned.

"Get down from there, Jack." I slowly climbed down; the others knew not to move, they were still hidden. I reached the floor, and rubbed the back of my head.

"Hey, Raziel. How you doing?" He glared slightly, and I almost took a step backwards.

"Why were you sneaking around…" He held up a headset; one that I recognised as Gamma. "… looking for me? I know you were a great burglar, but that was military finesse when you swept the forest." I smiled slightly.

"Blame Gallahad for that. He's the one who drilled it into me... And we weren't sneaking. James and me spotted you in the town, and we wanted to speak to you, but we lost sight after the flower shop. I handed those headsets out, and we co-ordinated an R&R… Recon and Rescue. Although it was mainly Recon…" Raziel sighed again, and handed me headset Gamma.

"Follow me, Angela and Tio are at the camp I've set up." I started to follow, when Liz turned to me.

**You may want to tell your Gallade and Espeon to come as well. **She turned around without another word, and I stared, dumbstruck.

"You heard the lady, guys… Let's go meet the others." I heard Esper and Gallahad emerge from hiding, and we started to walk after Raziel and Liz.

"H.S. Zeta, home in on our keys. We've got a little party to visit." I sighed as I jumped a fallen log.

"Raziel, how much further? We've been running about an hour non-stop by now, and this mini cross-country isn't helping…" Raziel pointed just ahead of us to another clearing, just visible from that distance.

"Five, ten minutes, then we get there. Angela and Tio are also unharmed." I nodded, and when we entered the clearing I grinned.

"Angela! Tio! How are you!" Before they could reply, something tackled me from the side and into the dirt. When I opened my eyes I was looking up at a VERY pissed-of Lucario.

[WHAT are you doing here! You just walked right into my paws, though, so I'm not complaining…] She lifted one paw into the air and coated it with a blue aura, before swinging at me.

"Grace! Stop that! What are you doing?" Grace stopped her punch, before looking at Raziel.

[He was trying to spy on us! He had headgear, and was communicating with others! AND they ambushed us!] At the end she pointed at Gallahad and Esper, who acted innocent while Gallahad bowed.

**Forgive me, madam… I was simply following my training and objective of protecting my Trainer. I assure you, I had no intention of harming either of you. **He straightened up, while Esper smirked.

**That rule doesn't apply to me… OW! **As Esper spoke, Gallahad hit him round the head.

**Be polite in company! Especially around ladies! **I sighed, and sweatdropped.

"How come you two, with conflicting personalities, ALWAYS end up working together?" Both of them shrugged, and Raziel sighed.

"Grace; get of him please?" The Lucario stood, and hauled me up before whispering in my ear.

**You made a bad enemy… If you even show signs of turning on Raziel I'll open you up and rip out your throat. Got it..? **I nodded slightly, and she pushed me roughly back a step. At that point Angela and Tio walked over. Tio came to me, while Angela and Gallahad embraced.

"Where's Tia?" I shrugged before answering.

"On her way… She should be here soon…GAH!" Something; again; tackled me, knocking me over. When I opened my eyes I saw Tia nuzzling my chest.

**Jack! I'm glad that you're fine! I was worried when I sensed that you were all moving with two new minds! **I smiled slightly before gently pushing at her head.

"Where's James?" Tia shrugged slightly and blushed.

**I let him of a while ago; he said he didn't like flying in thin air. **I sighed, as a crash came from the other side of the clearing. James burst through the tree line, and stormed over to me.

"Why did you have Tia take me? I could've helped!" I sighed, before looking at him.

"No offense, but since you're a hacker, I didn't think that you would be much good in a CQC event." James raised an eyebrow at me.

"CQC?" I facepalmed and moaned.

"You have a lot to learn… CQC is a Close Quarters Combat event, where the fight is up close, personal and hand-to-hand." James nodded at me.

"Of course, but you forget; I HAVE A POKÉMON TEAM..! And, this is a forest! Emerald is a great guerrilla fighter, as his species lives in the forest!" I sighed and nodded at him.

"Fine I forgot. But I doubt that you'd have time to summon him; both our opponents are faster than we are. That's why I called Esper and Gallahad as soon as I could." James took a few deep breaths, but nodded at me.

"Fine, I suppose you're right. So, Raziel, who are these?" I turned to Raziel and voiced a similar question. Raziel turned around, and shouted.

"Hey, girls! We've got company!" Almost immediately after his shout, three more Pokémon appeared, and Raziel walked around introducing us.

"We have Anne, my Zoroark. Grace, my Lucario. Blue, my Nidoqueen. Liz, my Gardevoir. Lucy, my surrogate daughter and Lugia. And finally Crystal my Suicune. I nodded, looking around his team.

"We should've shown our teams to each other when we were gathered together. NOW look at it; we've got to do it again!"

So after introducing our teams, for which Crayford was teleported to us by Angela, they started to mingle and interact with each other. I noticed that Angela was talking to Liz, and grinned.

*They could be twins…* I noticed Raziel standing to the side, observing, and walked over to him.

"Hey, Raziel, you said Lucy was your 'surrogate daughter'. Does that mean you found her egg?" Raziel watched a little longer; Lucy and Crystal were discussing with Tio and Tia over something.

"Yeah, I did. I suppose, that she's the only one I love here… but it's a fatherly love. I feel like she's my actual daughter sometimes, even though that could never be… And she feels the same, like I'm her true father. I suppose, as I hatched her, it's true, but…" I placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling.

"I know that feeling. I hatched an egg, myself, one I was given. Of course, there was Esper's, but another one I had. Her egg was a Riolu's, although she did evolve… I suppose, when your brother is in Sinnoh, you get rare and foreign eggs… Lucky me, huh? He sent me the Dawn Stone that let me evolve Gallahad. He was kinda bored of holding that Everstone." I looked over to where Gallahad was glaring down Grace, and smirked.

"Looks like we got friends and enemies already, huh?" Raziel looked over as well, and nodded.

"I hope she doesn't start a fight now… She's always itching for a brawl." I nodded as her eyes settled on me, and glared.

"Yeah, we had a 'mishap' in the woods. Not that it matters, really… I didn't hurt her more than necessary. I might dislike violence, but let her know before she pushes me over, that I take so much and snap. THEN all that hate, rage and despair is fuelled into my fights. I'm not making a threat, though… simply a warning…" I sighed and pulled my coat closer around my body as I felt a chill settle in the air. Raziel nodded, and sighed as well.

"It's worse I suppose… now that Ember left yesterday… Ember was my Ninetails, but she met her 'someone special' and asked to leave. I let her go, of course; I want her to be happy. But I still miss her. I mean, sure Liz was happy to replace her on my team, but we all miss her presence." I nodded, confused.

"I thought you were closed to most strangers? I know we have to work together, but even so…" Raziel shrugged a little, and sat on the floor.

"Look at them… they're so happy together… and I wonder, after this, which could take up to a few YEARS, we'll all go our separate ways… and how will they react to the bonds that form? Especially Lucy as she's so young… She makes friends so easily, but hates to lose them. I suppose, my care for the girls outweighs my natural withdrawal from other people…" I nodded absently.

"We noticed you had bought some bluebells in town… What were they for, Raziel?" I asked him, wondering what the answer would be. He pointed at Liz, and smiled slightly.

"Every time it's their birthday, I buy them a bunch of their favourite flowers. The one you took from Anne was one of hers, while for Liz's birthday I got her these bluebells. It's a little thing I do to show them how much they mean to me." I nodded again, and turned my head to spot James, nestling away on his phone.

"James! Why don't you come over here! As we're getting to know each other, you might want to join in!" James walked over, and sat down as well.

"Hey, guys, I got a problem here… I hacked into the Hoenn governments data bases, with some help from Crayford… Team Rocket isn't a problem anymore…" I grinned at James.

"So we can do this easier then!" James slowly shook his head and sighed.

"Team Rocket are now considered a cancer or plague. THAT'S how bad they are… And we three have to defeat them…" I gulped, while Tio stopped mid-flow while talking to Crystal. He darted over to me, ears twitching.

**Jack… something's coming… **I nodded, to focussed on the wind to listen properly. Suddenly, a chopper rose up from no-where, scaring the life out of us all. I jumped at a tree and climbed it, before pulling my binoculars out. As soon as I saw the logo on the side, I gasped.

"Guys..! We've got company..!" I called down, as I dropped to the floor.

(1): Click is a military term for a kilometre.


End file.
